<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uptown (Where the Skyline Meets the Stars) by Gwritesforfun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870773">Uptown (Where the Skyline Meets the Stars)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun'>Gwritesforfun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, New York City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Zoey attend a fundraiser, and meet a person from Max's past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke &amp; Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uptown (Where the Skyline Meets the Stars)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This popped into my head when Uptown Girl came on the radio.</p>
<p>I don't own the characters or Billy Joel.</p>
<p>:::waves to Discord:::</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, I hate these things.”  Max straightened his bowtie, and rolled his eyes.  “A fundraiser for my dad’s latest charity project with a bunch of rich old people is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday night.”</p>
<p>“At least you have me.” Zoey grinned as she tightened the straps on her heels, trying not to get the hem of her dress caught.  “How exactly did we end up agreeing to this again?”</p>
<p>“I believe it was my mother who said, ‘since you and Zoey are visiting, why not attend this event?  Your dad can lend you a tuxedo and Zoey can borrow one of my formal dresses. It’s for a good cause, and I’m sure our friends would love to see you and meet Zoey.’ Then she gave me the puppy dog eyes and here we are.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so it was straight up guilt?”</p>
<p>“Guilt that only a Jewish mother from New York can dish out to her son.” Max straightened the lapels on his tux, and frowned as it didn’t lay right.</p>
<p>“Here, let me.”  Zoey smoothed out the lapels, her engagement ring shining in the light of the bedroom.  She still wasn’t used to having it on as she only recently (as in yesterday) acquired the stunning round-cut platinum ring with a halo of diamonds.  It was a whopping 2 carats total weight, and Max had clearly spent a lot of time designing it.  </p>
<p>Max watched the ring shine in the light, and he took Zoey’s hand and kissed her knuckles, knowing that the smooth skin he felt under his lips would be his to touch forever. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The night before had been warm and clear, and capped off a fun day of sightseeing.  Max had taken Zoey to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island, and they ate dim sum in Chinatown.  Walking hand in hand, they reached the steps of the New York Public Library, looming ominously over Fifth Avenue.  </p>
<p>Max knew this was the place.</p>
<p>“C’mon, race you to the top,” he shouted as he let go of her hand and started running up the steps, getting to the top an entire minute before Zoey.  She arrived out of breath, gasping for air as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to kill me?”</p>
<p>Max grinned.  “I’m not trying to kill you, because then I couldn’t ask you a very important question.”</p>
<p>Zoey stood up, a questioning look on her face.<br/>
Max took a deep breath.  “I love you, Zoey, and I have for the past three years. You are the most important person in my life, and without you, I would be,” he paused, thinking of an analogy,  “like NYC without skyscrapers.  Empty. Boring.”</p>
<p>Zoey raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>He continued.  “So what I’m saying, Zo, is that you fill me with joy and excitement, and I wanted to know…”</p>
<p>Zoey watched as he knelt down and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>“....if you would continue to bring that joy to my life, forever.  Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll marry you,” Zoey responded with tears in her eyes.  She leaned down and pulled Max to standing, throwing her arms around him as she kissed him.  He slid the ring onto her finger, and Zoey saw it gleam in the glow of NYC. </p>
<p>They heard a round of applause. A group of tourists had witnessed the proposal, and were currently taking pictures of them.  An older woman wearing a fanny pack approached them. </p>
<p>“You two are adorable.  I got pictures!  Want me to send them to you?”  After receiving the photos from the nice lady with a slew of unsolicited advice on the secrets to a long and happy marriage (which included “make him a casserole weekly and feed it to him in bed”), they were finally able to escape.</p>
<p>The newly engaged couple laughed heartily as they replayed the evening in their mind.  They stopped and got a bottle of champagne, and hailed a cab.  There were congratulations and celebration back at the Richman’s apartment; the champagne flowed and for some reason Caroline had caviar in the pantry.  </p>
<p>Zoey and Max fell into the California King bed in the guest suite.  Zoey leaned over and kissed Max soundly.  </p>
<p>“Ready to really celebrate?” she whispered seductively (at least she hoped it was seductively.  Because that would be embarrassing.)</p>
<p>“Absolutely.  Please tell me it involves you wearing nothing but your ring.”</p>
<p>“You are one smart cookie, Maxwell.”  She peppered his collarbone with kisses.  “Now, it also involves you wearing...well, nothing, so hop to it.”</p>
<p>Max lifted his shirt over his head. “Whatever you say, fiancee.”</p>
<p>------<br/>
They entered the ballroom at the Waldorf-Astoria, and Zoey was instantly taken aback by the grandeur of the room.  She looked around with her mouth agape.</p>
<p>Max rolled his eyes. “This is so pretentious. Let’s have some hors d’oeuvres, a drink and get the hell out of here.”</p>
<p>Zoey nodded.  “Sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p>They headed to the bar, but didn’t make it very far.</p>
<p>“Maxwell, darling! How ARE you?”</p>
<p>Max turned.  “Hello Mrs. Fleischman, how are you?” He put a smile on his face, but Zoey knew it was a fake one.  </p>
<p>“Oh, you know dear, just getting by.  The Hamptons are just miserable this time of year with all of the tourists.” She glanced at Zoey. “And who is this fine young woman?”</p>
<p>Zoey stuck out her hand.  “I’m Zoey Clarke, Max’s fiance.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Fleischman looked pleased. “It’s lovely to meet you Zoey.” She leaned in and stage-whispered “you caught yourself a good one.  I tried setting him up with my granddaughter multiple times but-”</p>
<p>“Okay, we need to go.  My dad needs help with the sound system.”  Max grabbed Zoey’s hand and pulled her away.  </p>
<p>“You seem to be popular with women of a certain age,” Zoey said wryly.</p>
<p>“Ha ha. You’re so hilarious.” Max gave her the stink eye.</p>
<p>And then Zoey heard the beginnings of a song.</p>
<p>
  <em>Uptown girl<br/>
She's been living in her uptown world<br/>
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy<br/>
I bet her momma never told her why<br/>
I'm gonna try for an uptown girl<br/>
She's been living in her white-bread world<br/>
As long as anyone with hot blood can<br/>
And now she's looking for a downtown man<br/>
That's what I am</em>
</p>
<p>Zoey watched as a beautiful blonde woman around their age sashayed into the room.  The men around her parted as they sang, looking longingly as she headed towards the stage.</p>
<p>
  <em>And when she knows what<br/>
She wants from her time<br/>
And when she wakes up<br/>
And makes up her mind<br/>
She'll see I'm not so tough<br/>
Just because<br/>
I'm in love with an uptown girl<br/>
You know I've seen her in her uptown world<br/>
She's getting tired of her high-class toys<br/>
And all her presents from her uptown boys<br/>
She's got a choice</em>
</p>
<p>All eyes were on her glittery gown and flashy jewelry as the crowd broke into a synchronized dance.  Max joined the dance as Zoey looked on helplessly.  What a weird time for a heartsong.</p>
<p>
  <em>Uptown girl<br/>
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls<br/>
But maybe someday when my ship comes in<br/>
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been<br/>
And then I'll win<br/>
And when she's walking<br/>
She's looking so fine<br/>
And when she's talking<br/>
She'll say that she's mine<br/>
She'll say I'm not so tough<br/>
Just because<br/>
I'm in love<br/>
With an uptown girl<br/>
She's been living in her white-bread world<br/>
As long as anyone with hot blood can<br/>
And now she's looking for a downtown man<br/>
That's what I am<br/>
Uptown girl<br/>
She's my uptown girl<br/>
You know I'm in love<br/>
With an uptown girl</em>
</p>
<p>The music stopped, and the crowd was silent as she tapped the microphone. Max looked stricken.</p>
<p>“Hello everyone, and welcome to the fundraiser for WaterWorks, a fantastic organization that builds wells in underdeveloped countries.  I’m Ainsley Sloane-Parrish and I’ll be your host for the auction tonight.</p>
<p>“Ainsley.  Fuck,” Max mumbled.  Zoey turned to him.</p>
<p>“You know her?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes.  Remember the girl who broke my heart senior year of high school?  The popular girl who ‘couldn’t be with a nerd going into tech’? “The one who tried to contact me four years ago when she found out I was successful?”  </p>
<p>Zoey nodded.</p>
<p>Max gestured towards the stage.  </p>
<p>Well, this night just got interesting.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Max sat at the bar with Zoey beside him.  He downed his third shot, and Zoey placed her hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Let’s just go. She probably doesn’t even know you are-</p>
<p>“Maxwell.  DARLING.”</p>
<p>“-here.”  Zoey turned to see Ainsley approaching them. </p>
<p>“Ainsley. It’s been awhile.”  Max grimaced.</p>
<p>Ainsely gave Max air kisses on each cheek, completely ignoring Zoey despite her sitting practically in Max’s lap.<br/>
“How ARE you?  Is California treating you WELL?  Are you still at that successful tech company?”  Her words were dripping off of her lips and she exaggerated each sentence with a pat to his shoulder.</p>
<p>Max looked very uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Ainsley, this is my fiance Zoey.”  </p>
<p>Zoey stuck out her hand, and Ainsley shook it, a look of pretentious disgust on her face.  </p>
<p>“Joey?”</p>
<p>“Zoey.  Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“And it’s a...pleasure...to meet you.”  Ainsley gave Zoey the once over, clearly not impressed with her.  </p>
<p>Ainsley turned back to Max.  “So, how’s your job?”</p>
<p>“Why do you care?”</p>
<p>Ainsley looked appalled.  “I’m just trying to make conversation, Maxwell. You don’t have to be rude.”</p>
<p>Max steeled himself.  </p>
<p>“Rude, Ainsley?  You’re calling me rude?  Do you know what’s rude? When you dumped me in high school because I was going into tech instead of being a doctor or a lawyer like you wanted me to be.  When you have the AUDACITY (at this Max was starting to raise his voice, the result of the alcohol beginning to course through his veins) to call me up out of the blue and ask me to take you back because I’m now successful.  Rude is not getting my fiance’s name right because you can’t be bothered with someone who’s not from the same neighborhood as you.  Rude is looking the woman I love up and down like she’s some kind of object because you can’t believe I found someone more beautiful than you.” </p>
<p>People were starting to look in their direction, and Zoey could hear the whispers beginning.</p>
<p>Ainsley stood there with her mouth open as Max grabbed his jacket and led Zoey out of the room.  Zoey took the opportunity to turn towards Ainsley and stick her tongue out. Childish?  Yes.  Satisfying?  Also yes.</p>
<p>They walked out into the night air, a chill hovering from the earlier rain.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that just happened.  My father is going to kill me for causing a scene.”</p>
<p>“He’s not going to kill you.  She deserved it.”</p>
<p>Max sighed.  “Yeah, she did but I’m still expected to be a Richman man.  Polite.  Sophisticated.  Nice.”</p>
<p>“You are all of those things.  But you are also human, and she was being a pretentious bitch.”</p>
<p>Max smiled as he slung his arm around Zoey’s shoulder.  “I like when you call people names.  It’s sexy. I love you Zoey.  You’re like….the skyline to my star.”</p>
<p>“And you, Max, are the star to my skyline.  You are also drunk so let’s get you home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>